Miraculous: Tales of Gravity Falls
by athenacykes
Summary: Mabel during her search through Stan's shop found a Ladybug Miraculous and became a Ladybug. Now she needs to fight evil Akumas along misterious Cat Noir. But is cheerful and optimistic Mabel ready for that serious job? And what sacrafices does a life of a superhero lead to? Rated T for some darker scenes.
1. Chapter 1

First Meeting

Mabel's POV

It was a rainy day at gravity falls. Dipper was playing 'Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons' with uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan was watching something on TV, Wendy and Soos had a day off, and I was bored out of my mind. I tried to phone Candy and Grenda, but both of them had gone off somewhere, and won't be here for at least a week. I sat in my room, reading 'Hot Talk' for like a 100th time, when than super crazy idea popped into my head. 'Let's explore Grunkle's Shop a little. I still got some pocket money, and maybe I could buy something with it.' So I went downstairs and slowly walked to the door which led to the shop. Fortunately Grunkle Stan was sleeping, so he didn't notice me.

Shop was quite small, but was full of many interesting things. There were ordinary things like snow domes, hats, pens and many more. However there are some crazy things in there like grappling hook I received on the first day of summer. Sometimes we are forced to work in there, but I like it. I was looking at shelves and in boxes, but nothing in particular interested me. I was just going to give up, but something caught my eye. It was a little box on one of the selves and for some unknown reasons it was hidden. It had an image of ladybug on the top of the lid. When I opened it there were 2 earrings – both of them were red with 5 black dots. I felt in love with them, but there was no price. I really didn't want someone else to buy them, so I put 10 bucks near the cash machine, and went out.

I put my earrings right when I came back to my room. Dipper didn't finish playing yet, so I returned to reading.

'So this is what teens are reading now? Oh my.' said a high pitched voice.

'Yes and there is a poster of the 'boyz band' on page 12' I answered, before I realised that no one is in a room.

'Who was that?' I asked carefully

'Me' answered tiny voice

'Who's me?' I asked again

Then a small red creature appeared before me

'I'm me' it said

Creature had big head with a black dot on the forehead. Its eyes were big, purple and cute. It had two red antennas. Overall it was quite small. I was surprised to see that creature so I did the most appropriate thing to do.

'Don't eat me!' I shouted, hiding behind my magazine

'I'm not going to eat you silly' creature said, amused

I lowered my magazine, but I was still on my guards

'So who are you, and where did you come from?' I asked with suspicion

'I'm Tikki, and I came from those earrings' creature (Tikki) answered 'And you? And where are we?'

'I'm Mabel Pines, and we are in Gravity Falls'

'Oh! I've never been to such place before' She answered cheerfully

'So… what exactly are you and why were you in my earrings?' I asked

'I'm kwami, and your earrings are Ladybug Miraculous which I'm connected to.' She answered

'So what are those miraculouses?' I asked, more and more curious about that little creature and my new earrings.

'Miraculouses are… do you have something to eat? I'm starving' Tikki said unexpectedly

'Yes, I have some cookies' I answered

'Can I have one please?' Tikki asked

'Sure.' I said giving her one

Then she started to explain while eating.

'Miraculouses are magical jewels, often worn as jewellery. With help of kwami they can change person that wears them into a super-powered being based on an animal. You have Ladybug Miraculous, which means, that with my help you can change into a superhero. Ladybug has the power of good luck, and she can change bad Akumas into good butterflies.'

'Wow, wow, turning into superhero.' I said confused 'and fighting evil akumas.'

'I know it's confusing at first, but later you'll get a hold of it' Tikki assured

'So wait, with your help I can become a superhero?' I asked

'Yes, but when you'll change, you'll have a limited time before turning back' Tikki said

'So cool…' I said

'Oh! Someone is coming. I have to hide' Tikki suddenly said, nervous

'Can't you hide in earrings?' I asked

'No, because if I do I would transform you' She said

'Ok you can hide in my sweater' I said

Tikki just nodded her head, and flew into my sweater

'Superhero, huh?' I thought 'So cool!'


	2. Chapter 2

First Akuma in Gravity Falls

Dipper's POV

'Yes, 38. I win Dipper' said Uncle Ford

We were playing our favourite game 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons'. This was our 8th game, and again I lost. I never won a game against Great Uncle Ford – well how can you win a game with a guy that is a genius. But still it annoyed me – I only wanted to win one game.

'Yes you win. Congratulations' I said with sorrow

'Hey, don't worry, it's only a game. We could play another round if you want' He said

'No I'm fine, I'm just not in a mood' I said, climbing up the stairs

'Ok. See you later then' He said, returning back to his work

Only thing I wanted right now as to just lie in a bed, and cut off from everything. This makes me feel better when I'm angry. When I climbed up I heard Mabel talking to someone – it was probably Candy or Grenda, her BFFs. I just hoped that she won't be talking to them too loud. I entered the room, and saw Mabel flipping through the magazine. I thought it was a little strange – she was talking to her friends like 5 seconds ago, and she put the phone down so quickly. But she never stops when I come in – she just continues. However I didn't want to get deeper into this – I wasn't in a mood.

'Hi Dipper. You won't believe what just happened… what's wrong?' Mabel asked. As twins we know, when something bad is happening to another.

'Nothing' I said – I didn't want to talk about it

'Oh… do you like my new earrings?' she asked

'Yes they're nice' I said, not wanting to get involved into bigger conversation

'Hey Dipper, I know something is wrong. Is it about the game?' Mabel asked

This question pulled the trigger inside of me

'None of your business Mabel!' I shouted, maybe too loud

'Oh… okay then. I will leave you alone then' She said, hurt.

'No Mabel, I'm sorry it's just…' I said, but it was too late. She already left the room

I just wanted to lay on my bed, but then I hear a voice inside of me.

'Hello there, adventure-seeker. I'm hawk moth and I will gran you power to win any game of 'dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons. In return you have to bring me Ladybug's miraculous. Are you in?'

'Your wish is my command, sir' I answered

And then I started to transform


	3. Chapter 3

First Transformation

Mabel's POV

I wanted to run out of the shack as fast as I could. Luckily it stopped raining, so I could stay outside. I sat down on the rock and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He never acted like that before. And he was getting mad over some stupid board game. I wanted to go to my Sweater Town, but Tikki stopped me from doing so.

'What's the matter?' she asked

'It's just that… my brother never acted that way before' I said

'Don't worry, everybody has those days. Soon he'll see that he hurt you and will say sorry, I'm sure of it.' Tikki said

'How do you know?'

'Previous owners of Ladybug Miraculous also had those days.' She answered

'What precious owne…' I wanted to ask, but I was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass

I looked up and saw that window to our bedroom was broken, and there was a creature falling from it

'What is that?' I asked

'An Akuma' Tikki answered

'Akuma?'

'Yes. An evil butterfly that possesses people that are full of negative emotions.' Tikki explained

'Oh no' I realised something ' It must be Dipper'

'You can save him' she said

'How?' I asked

'Just say the words 'Tikki, spots on'' She said

'Ok let's give it a try' I said

Everything then happened extremely fast. First I shouted 'Tikki: Spots On'. The Tikki went inside one earring, and earrings became red, and 5 black spots appeared on them. My hair became shorter, changed colour to dark blue, and two ponytails appeared, tied up by red ribbons. My whole body got covered by a red suit with black dots on it. At my hip yo-yo appeared – of course red with black dots. Finally I moved my hands over my face, and red mask appeared. When the transformation was complete I was ladybug.

'Wow' I said, simply amazed

'I will take your miraculous ladybug, so maybe let's not make a fuss of it. Just give it to me' Dipper said

'No way, Dipper' I said

'I'm not Dipper anymore. I'm adventure-seeker' he said 'And I will win this game'

Then Adventure-seeker summoned some kind of a monster – it looked like some kind of golem

'Golem, take her miraculous NOW!' Adventure-Seeker shouted

Golem was running towards me, wanting to punch me. I didn't know what to do – I couldn't avoid it by jumping on either side because he would still get a hold of me. But then something inside of me said 'Use your yo-yo'. So when Golem was pretty near, its fist aiming for my face, I started to spin the yo-yo really fast. It created some kind of a shield, which protected me from the attack. Then I slid under him and started to run. Of course he followed me.

'What should I do now?' I though

'Use your special attack' said the voice inside my head

'Yeah, but how?' I asked the voice

'Just throw your yo-yo into the air and shout 'Lucky Charm'. It should help you with your mission' Voice answered

'Ok, let's do this' I said

So I threw my yo-yo into the air and shouted 'Lucky Charm'. Then a 38 sided die appeared.

'Oh great' I thought 'How is this going to help me?'

Then I started to look around and worked out what I need to do with the dice. I just needed to get 38 on it, and I can beat this thing up. To get 38 dice only needs to bounce off some trees couple of times.

'Ok Golem, now it's my turn' I said while throwing the dice on the tree.

I bounced off couple of times, but at the end it stopped at 38.

'Yes! Now you are doomed Golem. Death Cupcakes' I said

Then cupcake appeared in my hand, and I threw it straight into monster's mouth. After 3 seconds he exploded.

'No! How could this happen?! How did you win against me?' Adventure-Seeker asked while I was coming closer to him.

'Because good always wins against bad forces' I said, taking his hat off

When I tore it in 2, a black butterfly appeared

'Now use your yo-yo to de-evilize the akuma' said the voice

'I think I know what to do' I answered

'No more evil doing for you, little akuma' I said while I opened the yo-yo. Inside yo-yo was glowing in pink colour. 'Time to de-evilize' I shouted while swinging my yo-yo. Then I captured the Akuma inside of it, and the yo-yo closed. When I opened it again little white butterfly flew out. 'Bye Bye Little Butterfly ' I said to it

Unfortunately forest and some of the Shack were damaged. It would take months to repair it. And I didn't want to sleep in a room with broken window.

'Oh no' I thought 'How I am going to repair it?'

'Just throw your lucky charm in the air and shout 'Miraculous Ladybug' Voice answered

So I did what I was told. Then I saw how everything was repairing itself – forest returned back to normal, window wasn't broken anymore, Dippers hat was fixed and Adventure-Seeker changed back to Dipper. I ran up to him to check if he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

First Encounter

Dipper's POV

When I opened my eyes a girl was standing above me. Her hair was dark blue – just like cloudless night. Her blue eyes were as clear as the sea. She was wearing a red costume and mask with black dots. There was a yo-yo at her hip. She was simply beautiful, and I couldn't get my eyes off her.

'Thank goodness you have woken up. Are you okay?' She asked me in a sweet voice.

'Y-yes' I answered, still looking at her amazed.

'That's good' She said 'I have to go now'

'No! Wait!' I shouted but it was too late – she was gone.

I've gone to my room, and sat on a bed. All I was thinking about just now was her – her gorgeous hair, her clear eyes, and her sweet smile. I wandered if I will meet her again. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed when Mabel came in.

'Hi Dipper' She said

'Oh, hi Mabel' I answered 'Listen, I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I just wasn't myself anymore'

'It's okay' She answered 'I understand that you were angry and all'

'Awkward sibling hug?' I asked

Awkward sibling hug' She said

We then hugged each other, but I was still thinking about that mysterious ladybug, and what her real identity is.


	5. Chapter 5

Tikki's Story

Mabel's POV

After Dipper went downstairs to talk with Uncle Ford I let Tikki out. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her.

'This was amazing' was the first thing I said

'Last user of Ladybug Miraculous said the same thing' Tikki answered

'Who was the last user of Ladybug Miraculous' I asked. This was the question for which I wanted the answer the most.

'Last user was a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was living in France and was half French and half Chinese.' Tikki answered

'So cool.' I said 'Can you tell me a little bit more about her?'

'Sure' she answered 'but prepare yourself because this story is long'

I nodded in agreement and Tikki began the story

'Marinette was 14 years old. She was going to school named Collège Françoise Dupon in Paris. Her parents owned a bakery. She was a very clumsy, but cheerful girl. She had a crush on the boy named Adrien. Also she had an enemy – rich girl named Chloe. Marinette wanted to be a fashion designer, and her designs were amazing. She was very resourceful as ladybug, and that's why many Akumas were defeated by her. She also had a companion – it was a boy wearing a Cat Noir Miraculous. They were a good duo and they always won. As Ladybug, Marinette was also more confident to talk with others. However when she beat Hawk Moth with Cat Noir I was send through the portal to this town.'

'Amazing' I said 'And is that Marinette still alive?'

'Yes' she answered 'and now she has a happy life with Adrien'

'So cute' I said

'I wonder if I will have a partner like Marinette had.' I though

'Oh someone is coming. I have to hide' Tikki said

'This summer is getting more and more interesting' I thought


	6. Chapter 6

First Meeting of Plagg

Dipper's POV

After making up with Mabel I came down to Great Uncle Ford's laboratory for rematch of the game, and also to talk to him a little more about the journals. When I went down I saw he was looking at something.

'Oh, Dipper' He said when he noticed that I was standing there 'I wanted you to come'

'Why great uncle Ford?' I asked

'You see, when I was searching for something in the laboratory I came across this box' He said showing me his discovery.

The box was quite small and grey. On the lid of it a black cat was drawn. The thing that mostly stood out was its sharp, neon green eyes. When I looked at it strange feeling washed over me – as if the box (or something inside) was calling out to me.

'Great Uncle Ford can I open it?' I asked

'Sure' he said 'But I'm not sure if you'll do it. I tried to open it but it just wouldn't let me'

'I'll try' I said opening the lid

It came off easily, and inside I saw a black ring with something like a cat's footprint on it.

'Amazing' Great Uncle Ford said 'But what does it do? And why it was sealed away like that?'

'I would like to know myself Uncle' I answered 'Maybe I will go outside to think clearly'

'Good idea' Uncle Ford replied 'and I will continue with my experiment. Bye Dipper'

'Bye Great Uncle Ford' I said as I was climbing upstairs

When I was outside the house, I found a big rock to sit on, and started to think. What does this ring do? Why does it have a cat's paw print on it? And most importantly – why was it sealed away and why was it in Uncle's laboratory? I put the ring on my finger to examine it better. I was thinking about it when I suddenly heard a voice.

'I'm hungry' it said 'and I want some camembert'

'Then go and buy some' I replied, thinking that it was just some annoying visitor.

'But I don't have any money' it said 'and I'm so tired I can't move a muscle'

'Then find yourself a job' I said, getting annoyed

'But kwami can't have a job' it said

'Then you'll… wait, what did you say?'

'I said that kwami can't find a job' it repeated

Then I finally took my eyes off the ring, and looked at the ground. I noticed some kind of a creature. It was small and black. Its eyes were neon green. It had 2 whiskers coming out from his cheeks and one from the top of the head. I never saw something like that in my life. I looked in my journal, but there wasn't anything about any 'kwami'

'Who are you?' I asked carefully

'I'm Plagg' kwami answered 'and I'm connected to the Cat Noir miraculous'

'To what?' I asked confused

'To the ring you're wearing' Plagg answered

'Okay… what does this Cat Noir Miraculous do to you?' I asked

'Do you have anything do eat?' he asked 'I would mostly prefer some camembert'

'Sure' I said 'But you stay here – Grunkle Stan would freak out if he saw you' I said

'Ok' He replied

So I went to the Shack to get that camembert. Grunkle Stan was looking for something in the fridge.

'Hey kid' he said when he saw me 'What do you want?'

'Some camembert' I replied

'Camembert?' He asked a little shocked 'That stinky old cheese that no one eats? Why?'

'Emm… I want to try it.' I said

'Hmm… Ok, I can give it to you. It would get out of date in my fridge, so eat it' he said, giving me the camembert

'Thank you Grunkle Stan' I said

This cheese really stank, so I ran to Plagg as fast as I could. He was just lying on the rock, but when he smelled the camembert he flew to me, wanting the cheese.

'Hey calm down' I said, putting the cheese on the rock. He started to eat it right away.

'Ok, you have your cheese, so now I want my answers' I said 'So what that miraculous does to you?'

'It changes you into a superhero and gives you powers' he said casually

'But how?' I asked

'You just have to say 'Plagg, claws out' and you transform' he said 'but don't test it now – you will need it for later'

'Ok' I said 'we'll talk about it later. Now I need to sort out all those information in my head'

So I just stood there, watching Plagg eat this stinky camembert, and trying to sort out all this information inside of my head


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug in Action

Mabel's POV

After Grunkle Stan went out of my room I went to search through my backpack.

'What are you searching for?' Tikki asked

'A handbag I took for the holidays' I replied 'It would be much easier if you could hide in that instead of hiding into the sweater'

'Good idea' Tikki said 'Marinette also kept me in a handbag she made'

'Aha' I said when I found my handbag 'Is that all right?'

I opened it and Tikki flew inside.

'I think it's just fine' she said

Then we heard a sound of doors getting punched out. When we looked outside we saw a red creature with black suit and red hat. I knew this hat from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where from. Then a memory of Grunkle Stan coming into my room flashed in my head.

'Oh no. It's Grunkle Stan. I need to save him' I said

'You know what you need to say' Tikki said

'Tikki spots on!' I said as Tikki went into my miraculous.

Then the transformation began. My hair became shorter and changed colour to dark blue. Then 2 pigtails were tied up by 2 ribbons. A costume covered my body, and at my hip a yo-yo appeared. Finally I moved my hands over my face and the mask appeared. I became Ladybug again.

'Ok let's go' I said as opened the window.

I tied my yo-yo around one of the trees, and I swung out of the window. As I was swinging I saw Dipper looking at me. I waved to him before I jumped down just before the monster.

'Let's get started' I thought


	8. Chapter 8

Cat Noir gets on the scene

Dipper's POV

When I was talking to Plagg a monster came out of the shack. It was red and was dressed in a black suit. It had a red hat on his head. And I knew who this hat belonged to – it was Grunkle Stan's. Then I saw her – a beautiful heroine dressed up in a ladybug suit. My heart suddenly started to beat a little faster, and I wasn't thinking straight. The only thing on my mind was her. And when she waved to me I felt like I was going to faint. Luckily Plagg got me out of this state.

'Go and hide' he whispered 'then you can transform and fight along with her'

'Fighting alongside Ladybug' I thought 'Soo cool'

So I ran into the forest and found a good hiding spot. Then I shouted the phrase 'Plagg, claws out!' like he told me. Then Plagg went into the ring, and the transformation started. My hair became blonde and long enough to cover my ears. Then 2 cat ears made of black material appeared on my hair. My body became covered with black leather costume. A long black belt wrapped around my waist, and it looked just like a tail. Finally I slid my hand before my eyes and black mask appeared. When transformation was completed I became a real Cat Noir. And I thought that heroes like that only lived in comic books.

I started to run towards the shack. During that run voice inside my head gave me really useful advices.

'Your weapon is a silver stick. It can stretch infinitively and can also be a communicator between you and Ladybug'

'Your superpower is cataclysm. Thanks to that power you can destroy everything you touch. But after you use this power you'll have 5 minutes left. Then you will become an ordinary boy again'

'Don't worry Ladybug' I thought 'I will save you'


	9. Little explaining

Little explaining

Hi. It's me athenacykes and I want to explain some mistakes in my crossover. Yes I know they are there and I know they might be ruining the fanfic but let me explain.

So my first mistake was in a second chapter when I made Dipper so mad over the game. Of course Dipper wouldn't get mad so easily and over something like that. However I wanted him to become the first Akumized person in Gravity Falls. I knew I could've made him mad over something else, but I also wanted this first Akuma to be related to that game. This way, I thought, it would be more interesting. But the only people that played this game were Dipper and Ford it would have to be one of them. Finally I wanted first two akumized people to be close to Mabel, and then Dipper was ideal.

Second mistake comes from one of more recent chapters. It's when Dipper sees Mabel as Ladybug jumping out of their bedroom window. I knew that Dipper would be smart enough to work out who was ladybug. But he said himself that 'he wasn't thinking straight'. What I meant by that is that he wasn't thinking logically and had all his focus on her – he didn't question why was she in their bedroom. I know some people got it, but I was just making sure.

Last thing I want to mention is why the twins don't recognise each other yet. Well it's because in addition of costume and a mask, twins also change length and colour of the hair. I know that the voice is still the same, but it's harder to recognise someone only by voice. They changed much more than Adrien and Marinette during their transformation. But don't worry, there will be their reveal, and the only clue that I leave you of how they will find out is that it's something pink…

So I'm sorry for all of those mistakes, and I'll hope you have a good day

Athenacykes


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone**

 **Sorry for not writing for such a long time but I couldn't find any inspiration or words to write anything. But now I'm back with more ideas, more info and more vocab. Sorry this chapter is not that long but it's weird coming back to writing. Also I decided that I want to engage more with you guys, so I want to ask: do you have any ideas about miraculous users/ akumatised/ladybug's lucky charm's? I would be very grateful. Well with all of that out of the way let's get started.**

Legendary team saves the day once again

Mable's POV

Ferocious. If I had to choose one word to describe Grunkle Stan, or rather what seemed to be a polar opposite of him, that would be it. Mercilessly he ripped the trees from the ground, broke them in half like wooden sticks and threw it. One after another, trees destroyed everything standing between me and him. But, only for a split second, I managed to see something else… something familiar. A look of suffering, like in Dipper's when I first became Ladybug. I had to free Grunkle, I can't let him suffer anymore!

I took off, dodging every tree missile coming my way, trying to reach the hat containing the evil energy making people feel misery and hardship. It was too hard. The missiles would always block my victory in one way or another. I needed help… something or someone that can destroy anything with ease.

'I see that you're in a pinch m'lady' a, in some way familiar but foreign, voice came from a distance 'And If I don't help you this will turn into a cat-astrophe' (Bad cat pun count: 1)

I looked up and saw a slim-figured, short boy with blonde hair and deep, green eyes. From his overall attire (including the pun, which actually was a little funny), he seemed to represent a black cat, symbol of misfortune.

'Ironic, isn't it' I judged

'Alright kitty, do you know any way we can deal with that monster' I asked

'From my knowledge, you can purify the akumas, can't you'

'Yeah but as you possibly noticed I can't get to it so could you PLEASE help me' I begged, making the puppy eyes like when I do when I want something from Dipper

'Everything for you, my princess' he purred before jumping down from the very top of the shack (how did he manage to do that?). Winking when passing, he outrunned me and with a loud shout he destroyed every tree coming in his way, creating a perfect alleyway for me to attack. Although it was a little risky, I ran up the monster's arm and with a slick move of my yo-yo (it's so cool) I managed to knock off Grunkle's hat. Kitty managed to catch it, and with his cataclysm still working, it turned into dust. He'd done his job, now it's my turn.

I jumped on the roof, and using the magic words and the yoyo I managed to capture it, releasing a pure, white butterfly starting a new life. Along with it all the damage done to the shack and the monster capturing Grunkle disappeared, leaving only him unconscious.

'Well it seems like we pulled it off ladybug' my partner admitted

'Yeah' I agreed,


End file.
